How The Smores Took Over The World
by abeni
Summary: uhhh. read to find out


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I don't own the characters as they are real people. Most of the weird sayings in here by Buggi were created by Peprica, Vallys sister.  
  
A/N: okies, well, since fiction press decided to delete the first four chapters, and only copies of the smore story, it looks like I have to re-write it!! Evil fiction press!! I think I shall just write what I can remember of the original smore story. I may get little details wrong, but meh. Also, I may add little bits in, just so you know when abouts this was written. Anything that isn't relevant to the actual story will be placed in these sorts of brackets {not relevant to the story goes in here} On with the story!! Enjoy!!  
  
We are in the fantastic setting of Magic Hogwarts, more commonly known as MH. {I think the date is approximately sumtime during early 2002.} Valicity was skipping pleasantly along the nice, green corridor to the Slytherin common room. She skipped right into the common room where she instantly froze in horror! Would you like to know what she saw to make her so horrified? (I considered not telling you, but decided against it). It was Michael Jackson!! Eating her smores!! "Noooooooooooooooo" cried Vally, "Not my precious, beautiful, yummylicious smores!!" Michael saw valicity's look of horror, and started to moonwalk into the boys dormitory. Vally ran after him, but was unfortunately too late to see him disappear underneath a bed.  
  
{I cant remember this part too clearly, so if I muck it up, tuff luck!}  
  
When abeni and Golgoth walked into the common room, they heard hysterical, female sobs coming from the boys dorm. "What the…?" said abeni. Abeni and Golgoth went cautiously into the boys dorm to see who was making such loud, annoying noises. They saw vally, looking around, still crying. Abeni ran over to Val and started to comfort her "Aww, what's wrong?" She asked. Valicity borke into more hysterical sobs, and when she had finally calmed down a bit, her reply was still rather confusing. "I-it-its M-Michael Jack-Jackson!! He-hes got my smores!!" At this, Michael jumped out from under a bed and ran out of the common room and out of sight, still clutching Valicitys supply of smores in his gloved hand.  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of MH, three Gryffindors, Chesh, Peeves, and Drei were marching along a corrider, led by two rather large smores. Chesh and Drei seem to be looking rather scared, whilst Peeves just looks rather peeved at Chesh. {nice play on words there huh? ;)}. "I cant believe you got us into this mess, Chesh!" Peeves whispered.   
  
"Im sorry! I-I didn't know they would come to life! I just wanted to make them move a bit!" Chesh replied quickly. "Oi! You back there, be quiet and keep walking!" Shouted the male smore in front of them. Behind them, was a female smore, which struck Drei as very strange, after all, who'd have thought smores had genders!! I mean, how often do you look at a smore and say 'Oh that's a female smore.' They reached a portrait hole, possibly an entrance to a common room, and they stopped. The male smore was obviously panicking as he realised he didn't know the password to the portrait, and was sure that the three Gryffindors behind him weren't smart enough to know it. The female smore was panicking too, she made a hand signal to the male smore. The male smore suddenly transfigured into Buggi and prodded at the female smore saying "Hey, is that my grandma eating a piece of papa smurf?!" At this, the female smore exploded into a trillion tiny little bits!! Buggi started to laugh evilly and ran off down the hallway. At all this commotion, Chesh got rather excited and just couldn't stop himself from squealing at the top of his lungs "Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!", to which Drei replied with a sudden bout of hiccups. Whilst Chesh and Drei have their little outbursts, Peeves just stands there, shaking his head. "Honestly, am I the only sane one left here at MH?!"  
  
Perhaps next time we visit MH, the students will perhaps be a little more sane than current? Then again, I wouldn't count on it…. 


End file.
